


Obsession

by Serendipitous_dreamer42633



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, This is written from the view that Therese doesn't go back to see Carol, alternative ending, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_dreamer42633/pseuds/Serendipitous_dreamer42633
Summary: Ummm hi everyone!This is written as a sort of appology for leaving my other 'Carol' fic at a sort of stand-still, and also because I watched 'Carol' today and wondered what would've happened if Therese never went back to see Carol at the ending. (Cue hearts breaking).Would they somehow meet or would they go their separate ways forever? And who with, or anyone?Hope you like, and feel free to comment, kudos, etc.Thank youuu,-x-





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm hi everyone!  
> This is written as a sort of appology for leaving my other 'Carol' fic at a sort of stand-still, and also because I watched 'Carol' today and wondered what would've happened if Therese never went back to see Carol at the ending. (Cue hearts breaking).  
> Would they somehow meet or would they go their separate ways forever? And who with, or anyone? 
> 
> Hope you like, and feel free to comment, kudos, etc.  
> Thank youuu,  
> -x-

"I love you."

Therese didn't look up.   
It was _awkward_ , she thought. More awkward than she remembered. There was something _different_ in Carol's blue eyes. Therese felt _different_ around her, talking to her, sitting opposite there, as if she waiting for something, not quite knowing what. Like the spark wasn't there. She must've been so naïve to think that meeting Carol again would have been like the first time. Therese realised, looking down at the table, listening to the older woman's steady breathing, that she _wanted_ it to be like the beginning. But it wasn't.

"Therese! Is that you?"

Carol concealed a heavy sigh. Therese seemed - no, she _was_ , - _different_.   
The younger woman never scowled so angrily at her before. When she'd asked did Therese hate her; Carol had been expecting a 'yes'.   
She had seen the lie plainly in Therese's eyes.  
But how could Carol blame her? She had been horrible. Cruel. Selfish. And lots of other words that she was sure Rindy hadn't learnt yet.

Rindy.

She'd thrown her darling Therese away for, yes, granted, Rindy was her _child_ , but, Carol paused, was Rindy _really_ her child when she couldn't even be a proper mother to her? Hell, she wasn't really allowed to see Rindy - the disdainful and disapproving looks she received every time she stepped foot in Harge's house was enough to make her shudder. Carol couldn't deny that she had been missing the last few 'appointments' she'd made to see her daughter due to the sheer judgmental comments she was sure were made behind her back; not least by Florence.   
Ugh - she was a horrible mother.   
A horrible person.

She watched as 'Jack', (did Therese say that was his name?), came over to their table. She felt on-edge, uneasy, as if this was the end.  
Which it was; she reminded herself.

Therese was smiling.   
Carol sighed again. All the younger girl had done was glare at her.  
Carol twisted her lips into a painful smile as Therese introduced Jack, and offered her hand half-heartedly.  
What was the point?

She listened as 'Jack' talked about 'Phil's party', trying not to wince, busying herself pretending to check her handbag.

"Will you come along?" Jack was speaking to her.  
She made her excuses. "I have to make a few calls." It wasn't entirely true, but it was plausible.   
It was her cue to leave.

"Are you sure?" Therese asked her, and Carol could've sworn she caught a hint of desperation in her voice. Or was it reproachfulness? Or loneliness? Longing?  
Carol shook her head, forcing another smile. Perhaps she'd never know.

"Of course." She replied robotically.  
Standing, her legs felt stiff, as if they were unsure of why she was walking away.

"Well, then it would be great to catch a ride." She heard Therese say, as she slung on her coat.  
Carol ignored Jack's reply, wanting to tell him that Therese didn't really want to go with him to 'Phil's party', but now, after her disinterested demeanour, Carol wasn't so certain of what Therese wanted. Either way, it definitely wasn't to be with her. She'd made that clear.

Touching Therese's shoulder was, admittedly, what Harge would have called 'bold', in a scathing voice, but Carol didn't see it that way.  
It looked desperate.   
She was desperate.

Therese looked down at the hand resting on her shoulder.  
It felt heavy, oppressive with sorrow, loss, and, Therese realised with a start; love, or maybe even _obsession_. 

Jeez, she'd just told the woman she wasn't interested, but still, Carol continued to persist.  
Not for much longer though, Therese thought grimly, as she felt Carol's fingers finally leave her shoulder.

Jack sighed, and she thought she heard him say something, but his voice seemed to wash over her.

She heard his retreating footsteps.

Phil's party.

She said she'd be there.

Shakily, she got to her feet, pushing her chair back with trembling fingers.  
It was over.  
She walked to follow Jack, but stopped at the corner that Carol had turned.  
She leant on the pillar that the older woman's hands, or at least her coat, had probably grazed as she'd walked by.  
It was over.  
Therese sighed heavily, like Carol had when she'd refused her.  
The older woman's face had fell slightly.  
She was a horrible person.  
Cruel. Selfish.   
She should have given her another chance. It wasn't Carol's fault.  
But, she reminded herself, pushing away from the pilar; it was over.  
It was for the best.  
She followed Jack's fading footsteps out the building, not daring herself to look back and not see Carol.

 _Carol_.   
The woman she had fought so hard to be with. She was throwing it all away. And for what?   
Her body heaved, shuddered, her eyes watering.  
 _Oh, Carol.  
What had she done?_


	2. Letting go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... for those of you who asked if it was a sad story...  
>  I'm sorry... I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Thank you for all the support so far, I really appreciate it and it's driven to me write this chapter pretty speedily, so thank you!  
> Hope you (try to) enjoy!   
> -x-

Stopping at the public toilets outside, Therese ran the tap in the sink, breathing heavily.  
She splashed cold water over her face, hardly aware of what she was doing.

  
_Carol. Carol. Carol._

  
Her eyes focussing, she forced herself to look in the dirty mirror. Aside the grimy film covering her reflection, Therese saw tired eyes staring back her. She didn't feel awake, even after attempting to revive herself. Cold water couldn't wake her up; couldn't make her see the sense in what she'd done.   
_It was for the best,_ she'd told herself, _it was all over._  
Now she couldn't understand why.  
With shaking hands, she dried her face, unsure if the droplets running down her cheeks were from the water or tears.  
She said no. She shouldn't be crying.  
She shook her head, sighing again, and left the toilets.

The journey to Phil's party was horrible. There was no other way to put it.  
Nothing seemed exciting anymore, as if she was seeing the world through a dull funnel, blocking out sound and normality.  
Shadows of people passed on the pavement, and Therese glanced at them hazily, like they weren't important.  
A couple holding hands.   
Male and female.  
 _Normal_.  
How the world seemed to want them to be.  
Therese looked away.

The taxi came to a halt outside, and Therese winced as another couple walked by. Male and female. _Ignore them_.  
She got out, pressed on by people behind her, pushing her forwards. Looking around, aside from the couple, the street seemed deserted.

"It's about time Belivet!"  
Therese looked up sharply at the familiar voice calling her.  
"Say hello at least! It hasn't been that long!" He was joking, and she smiled.  
"Hello Phil, sorry." She called up, her voice betraying a little of her worry.  
"Oh there she is!" Someone else replied, and a man barged in front of Phil. "Come up here!" The same person said, and in the darkness, Therese could make out a welcoming gesture.  
She hesitated. What if she turned around, said she was feeling sick, and went to see-   
"What?" The man asked her from the window.  
"Nothing," she replied lamely, "there better be beer up there, or wine..." Therese quickly walked through the door, avoiding further conversation.  
The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke immediately surrounded her as soon as she'd closed the door.  
Following the melancholy sound of slow music, she walked into a room which-  
 _Richard_.  
Of course he'd be there.  
Dancing with another girl. Therese wasn't really surprised, although the second he saw her, she was shocked to see the look of loathing darkening his face.  
Turning, she caught another person looking at her.   
A woman.  
 _It wasn't Carol, and she wished it was._

Upstairs, the woman seemed to follow her, staring at her from across the room.  
Therese walked to the window awkwardly. Looking out at the dark sky, she felt _cold, alone, afraid._  
She wondered if _Carol_ -

"You're Phil's friend aren't you?"  
Therese started at the woman's voice, automatically taking a sip of alcohol.  
"I am, yes, and Danny's." She replied quickly, glancing down.  
"Aren't you gonna ask me how I knew that?" The same woman asked.  
"Aren't most people here Phil's friends?" Therese knew she sounded a little bitter, but she frowned; it didn't matter.   
"I can see why Phil speaks so highly of you." The woman said.  
Therese drew on her cigarette nervously. She didn't want to think of this woman. She wanted _Carol_ , not her.

She sat in the toilets at Phil's, grateful to be away from all the people and that woman. She had to get out. Had to see Carol. It was growing late anyway.

Therese hailed a taxi, and walked to the restaurant, self-consciously touching her hair, glancing around wildly. Her heart was pounding.  
Where was she?   
"Do you have a reservation number?" Someone asked, dimly, as if their lips were only moving and no sound was coming out.  
"Sorry, I'm looking for someone." She heard herself reply, and brushed past him.  
For a second, Therese didn't think she was there.  
She skimmed her eyes across the whole room; table after table after table. She wasn't there.   
But then, in the corner, Therese saw her; seemingly deep in conversation with a man opposite her, perhaps listening intently, perhaps not listening at all.  
 _Carol_.  
Therese swallowed.  
 _Carol_.  
She couldn't do this. Her legs felt as if they'd been bound together, her body suddenly rigid, her throat dry. People passed in front of her, but Therese barely noticed.   
_Carol_.  
She couldn't do this.  
Her body twisted, turned away from the woman that her eyes kept staring at. Her feet now pointed in the other direction that her heart was pulling in.  
 _Not Carol._ She told herself. _You can't. You mustn't. Turn away. It is over._  
She walked out of the room, down the stairs, out the large door, unaware of what she was really doing.  
 _Not Carol._  
The cold breeze hit her face, but to Therese, it didn't feel cold. She didn't feel anything, apart from a tug in her chest. Hot tears trailed down her cheeks, but she didn't feel them.  
 _She had to let go._

"Wasn't that-?" Carol began, her eyes still staring at the space where the woman had been.  
"Wasn't that-"  
"Who, Carol?" Her friend asked next to her.  
"Therese..." Carol looked confused, her face twisted, a mix of pain, of anguish, and of hurt.  
"Therese?" The man opposite her said.  
"No one." Carol replied, but still she looked over to the same space in the doorway.  
She was sure that had been Therese. It couldn't have been anyone else. But she'd walked away.  
Of course she'd walked away, she reminded herself. Therese had said no.  
But 'no' didn't explain the tears that had been forming on her poor girl's cheeks, it didn't explain the desperation in her eyes, and it didn't explain why she'd come back to find her. To find her and then leave her, Carol thought hoarsely.   
Of course. Just to check that she'd not gone mad, just to torment her one last time. That must've been it.  
As bitterly as she convinced herself, Carol knew that wasn't the reason. Therese wasn't _like_ that, and Carol knew her better than _anyone_.

 


	3. Getting out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> I'm aware that this chapter is a bit shorter, but it was really just to summarise what's happened and bring you vaguely up-to-date!
> 
> Thank you for all the support!  
> -x-

"I knew you'd come back, alone and desperate." Harge had said, his voice low and threatening.  
"Harge-"  
"No, shut up Carol," the man's voice was slowly growing louder, "I knew that _girl_ was a fucking piece of-"  
"Harge!" Carol had interrupted him, her anger mounting.  
"Shut your mouth! You're my _wife_ \- I tell you what to do."   
"You don't-" but Carol had broken off; Harge spitting as he spoke, shaking violently.  
She'd looked at him, uncertainly.  
Harge's shoulders had been heaving, his eyes bulging.  
"Get out!"

_And that had been that._

Carol shuddered, recalling the argument; Harge breaking the glass vase on the table in his anger - the vase Abby had given to her jokingly because Carol had kept accidentally forgetting to water the plants.  
She put her head in her hands, slumping.   
_Abby_.   
That had been the next mistake. She'd brought up... _Therese_.   
Carol had been attempting vainly to try and forget about the girl, and Abby had made it a lot harder.

"I'm going away for a while." Carol had said vaguely.   
Abby smiled. _That sounded familiar._  
"What about your new job?"  
"We do get holidays, you know."  
"You're not going to look for her are you?" Abby had questioned nervously.

Abby was careful not to mention Therese's name in conversations. It was easier that way. Some memories didn't need recalling.

Carol had shaken her head, a trace of guilt in her eyes. "No. Of course not."  
Carol might've said that, but there was no denying that she was planning to do just that, or at least wanted to, Abby had thought.  
"Promise me you won't." Abby pressed, resting her hand on the blonde woman's knee.  
Again, Carol shook her head slowly. "I won't."   
Abby didn't believe her.  
Carol's blue eyes had turned misty, and Abby sighed.  
 _Distract her._  
"So, um," Abby began tentatively, "the red-head is just as fiery as you promised."  
A wry smile appeared on Carol's face and Abby saw her eyes re-focus.   
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah - she's funny though. A real talker."  
"I see... and what does she say?"  
"All sorts." Abby chuckled. "You wouldn't believe it."  
"I'm sure I wouldn't."   
"She's got a friend who's single, you know."  
"Really?" Carol didn't sound interested anymore.  
"Um yeah." Abby had groaned inwardly - wrong topic. "Uh anyway; she's really good at holding her drink. "'Can drink pretty much anything at the bar."   
"Mmm." Carol smiled gently.  
Abby knew she wasn't really listening anymore.  
"Carol?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Don't go and find her."  
Carol had sighed. "Why not?"  
Abby didn't want to say it, but she knew someone had to. "She said no for a reason."  
Carol groaned. "Thanks Abby."  
"I'm sorry."   
Abby had looked pained, genuinely sad, and Carol winced. She knew what Abby thought about pursuing Therese.

Abby's opinion hadn't really changed on the subject, so Carol had left a few weeks later. By herself. _Alone_. Not knowing where she was going, and not caring. 

 


	4. Looking for Therese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! The analysis was very interesting and appreciated too - keep it up!   
> This chapter is again a bit short but hopefully the next chapter will be a little more eventful and detailed.  
> Thank you again!  
> -x-

Carol left early, silently saying goodbye to Rindy - not that Rindy would really care; it seemed to Carol that Harge had done a good job of stamping her out of her daughter's life forever. It had been one thing that she hadn't been able to see Rindy often, but now she rarely even heard about how she was doing - Carol shook her head. _Stop overthinking._

  
Looking back, it was weird how despite all the chaos, everything was easier with Therese. Life seemed to make sense. Waterloo - Carol wished she could go back to _that_. 

  
She sighed. She had to stop this. Carol knew she was going away for a reason, to clear her mind, not to go looking for Therese, Abby's voice in her head reminded her. But who was she kidding? - Abby had even guessed she was attempting to find Therese.

  
Carol drove past house after house, and then passed them altogether, reaching long, flat roads, with only the odd car overtaking.  
She felt alone, but not as lonely as before. It was odd, she thought, that even with people surrounding her, she'd felt more isolated than ever, however now, by herself, with just the hum of her car to keep her company, she didn't feel abandoned.

  
She knew roughly where Therese was, and though something told her it was pointless, she persisted.

But what if Therese had moved on? - Carol's heart stopped for a second, and then sank - she hadn't thought of that. But why shouldn't Therese have? She was beautiful; of course she'd be with someone else... someone who would treat her better than Carol had. But Richard - what if he was there? Carol wished, more than anything, that she'd stumble across the younger girl as if by chance.

  
Turning into Therese's house, she sighed, and then frowned. There wasn't any light coming from the windows, and it seemed dark, uninhabited. Nevertheless, Carol stepped out the car, and gingerly knocked on the door, holding her breath.

  
There was no reply.

  
She was just about to turn around, when a piece of paper, rough around the edges, caught her eye.  
Hanging limply from the letterbox were the words: 'I've gone away for a while', in Therese's unmistakable loopy handwriting, the letters slanting slightly, giving the impression of hands shaking.

  
'I've gone away for a while', Carol mused as she got back into her car and started the engine. Almost the exact words she herself had said to Abby.

Feeling a surge of hope, Carol drove away; imagining Therese sat next to her, smiling.


	5. Lost and found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!  
> It's late here (or early?) and here's the next chapter!  
> Hope you all enjoy!   
> -x-

Stopping by at a petrol station, Carol filled up her car, wincing at the rising figures on the petrol meter. She'd been low on money ever since she had left Harge; the furniture shop paid alright, but certainly not as well as she'd have liked.  
Carol walked into the shop to pay, fumbling in her purse for her card. She looked up when she reached the till, shocked to see a woman who looked like- was that... _Therese_?

  
No, she shook her head in irritation at herself - it couldn't be, and yet...

  
Moving closer, Carol could've sworn she thought she saw the same shy smile creasing the girl's eyes, the same innocent, wide eyes.  
But this wasn't Frankenberg's, Carol reminded herself.  
And the woman wasn't Therese.  
As she walked out, Carol mentally shook herself - she was such an _idiot_.

  
She pulled away from the station sighing. _Where the hell was she going to stay for the night?_  
Some vaguely cheap hotel hopefully. Time seemed to drag so slowly when she was alone, but now it appeared to speed up, to quicken so much that Carol felt almost out of control.  
'Good evening Carol, you lone wanderer', she thought dryly as the sky turned to dusk. Damn, she wasn't used to travelling by herself; she liked company, but only wanted Therese next to her. Carol sighed again.  
'You'll stop at the first town and sign for a hotel you see.' She told herself, yawning.

  
The cars overtaking her seemed distant, quiet, not really there at all. Carol didn't hear them, focused on driving straight ahead.  
The lights of the road didn't seem so bright either anymore, even in the fading light as though the world had been spun and was unfocused.  
Remembering to brake at the traffic lights jolted Carol briefly awake. Where the hell was this 'first town' she had been on about? 'Follow a goddam signpost, Aird', she muttered, staring wildly around for any directions or pointers.  
'Those blue square signs seem like a good bet.' She murmured absentmindedly, turning left, up the road.  
Without really knowing where she was, after what seemed like an hour of driving and was only really twenty minutes, Carol saw the kind green lights of what looked like a local pharmacy and - civilisation! She thought joyously. Houses! People! A hotel! She turned quickly into the building labelled 'The Towan Hotel'.

Stepping out, Carol was hit by a cold breeze, forcing her eyes open, numbing her body. Stumbling into the large hotel, hot air greeted her, rushing into her cheeks and warming her fingers. She collapsed into the nearest chair hazily realising the room was labelled 'reception'.  
One hand propping up her head which felt very heavy, Carol was dimly aware of voices talking in hushed tones, trying to conceal suppressed anger.   
"You _have_ to have a 'Belivet' here." A person with their back to Carol was saying urgently.   
A man behind some sort of desk was replying in an equally serious voice, although perhaps, Carol commented vaguely to herself, a little less frantic. "No 'Belivet' here."  
"You must at least have a 'Therese'?" The woman pressed. Carol was sure that was a woman's tone; soft, quiet... and ... oddly _familiar_.  
"No!" The man concluded loudly, raising his voice.  
"Oh." Carol could hear the confusion in her voice, and, with a pang of sympathy; her _helplessness_. "But I-"  
"No." The man cut her off. "No Therese Belivet."  
"What about Richard?" The woman was grasping at straws. "Richard-"  
'Richard...' Carol thought sleepily, trying to remember where she knew that name from. 'Richard?' She frowned. 'Richard...?'   
And then she gasped, suddenly wide-awake. Richard!  
 _Richard_ , the man who had dropped _her_  off the first time.  
 _Richard_ , the man who had trusted her not to-  
 _Richard_ who had been... _Therese's_ ex-lover...

 _Belivet._  
Therese.  
Therese Belivet.

Carol's drunkenly dizzy brain gradually pieced each memory together.

"Listen, I'm sorry Ma'am," The man was saying, "but you're not in the book; you can't stay-"  
The woman, Therese, was beginning to turn away, and Carol saw the start of a tear trickling down her cheek before she wiped it away.  
"No." Carol interjected, heaving herself out of her chair, stepping forwards, resting a restraining hand on Therese's shoulder. She felt the young girl shiver slightly, a small gasp escaping her mouth, only loud enough for Carol to hear.  
"She can share a room with me, if she likes..."   
Carol glanced at Therese.

**"Would you?"**

 


	6. Beginning again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um this is probably the last chapter so thank you all for reading and for all the support!  
> (Sorry it took so long to write!)  
> -x-

Therese looked up at Carol, feeling her cheeks redden slightly.  
Carol's heart was beating so fast and so loudly that she was sure Therese could hear. Her fingers gripped the younger girl's shoulders to try and stop them from shaking.  
" _Would you?_ " She asked again, her voice trembling slightly.  
Therese's wide eyes seemed to spill over with innocence, and, Carol thought with a flash of hope; _love_.   
"Yes," Therese said quietly, "yes, I would."  
Carol gasped quietly, trying to conceal her surprise and happiness.

"You won't have much control over which room you'll have." The man behind the desk said, reminding Carol of reality.  
"That's alright," Therese replied, "it's not like I have much anyway - can't go on holiday without being followed."  
Carol's smile slipped off her face.   
' _Without being followed'_.   
Was Therese worried that the same would happen now as it did last time?   
Tommy effing Tucker.  
What if - suppose they _were_ followed-  
Therese saw Carol's expression change and knew instantly what she was thinking. Concern spreading through her face, Therese said; "he won't find us again - I mean, Harge doesn't mind anymore." But she said it more as a question than a statement.  
"If he does then my; what's the word?"  
Therese watched Carol struggling and admired the woman opposite her. She had barely changed. She was still just as beautiful as before, if not more so. She noticed the smudged dark lines underneath her eyes and frowned. How many sleepless nights had she had remembering-  
" _Lawyer_." Carol interrupted her thoughts. "Fred. He'll sort it out."  
"Oh." Therese said, smiling softly.  
"What rooms are available?" Carol asked, turning back to the receptionist.  
"We only have two doubles I'm afraid."  
"Oh that's alright."  
"Straight up the stairs then ma'am, take a left, and it's room 17."  
"Thank you." Carol smiled, taking the key from his outstretched hands.  
"Now," the older woman smiled down at Therese, "lets get you up to bed."  
Carol outstretched her arms, making as if to - "Carol!" Therese protested, "I'm much too big to be lifted - you'll break yourself!"  
"Nonsense!" The older woman laughed, gently lifting Therese, and carrying her out the room.  
"Carol," Therese gasped breathlessly, "put me down!"   
"Oh no Darling!" Carol laughed heartily and Therese was startled to feel her body shiver. When the last time she'd felt any kind of affection? And how was it that Carol's laugh was enough to get her flushed?  
"What happened then?" Therese asked, attempting to get her body back under control.  
Carol smiled down at her with kind blue eyes. "Never you mind sweetheart. We can talk about it in the morning."  
"Alright." Therese murmured.  
Carol walked up the stairs, holding Therese in her arms.  
"Left." Therese prompted when they reached the top.   
Carol grinned and winked at her, and Therese blushed again.  
Carol let Therese open the door and they walked in, the older woman noticeably a little red in the cheeks.  
"See." Carol said, placing Therese down on the double bed, breathing heavily and faster than usual.  
"You're out of breath!"  
"I'm not!"  
"You just did that to prove a point."  
Carol winked again, and the younger girl's heartbeat quickened.  
"I think you need sleep." Carol said.  
"And you." Therese replied smiling.  
"Hmmm." Carol murmured, and her voice seemed lower to Therese, almost... here, she reddened, husky.  
"Carol?"   
"Darling?" A small smirk pulled at Carol's lips.  
"I... I want-"   
"Tell me what you want Therese, go on." Carol moved closer to the younger girl, beginning to stroke her hair with a slim finger.  
"I-" Therese began, her voice shaking slightly.  
"What is it?" Carol murmured, her voice dropping to a whisper. "What is it you want?"  
"Y-you." Therese said, her voice coming out in a strange strangled gasp.  
"Oh my..." Carol murmured, arousal seeming to cloud her vision. Her fingers moved from Therese's hair to the younger girl's shoulders, gently pressing her nails into the ache of her muscles. Therese moaned quietly and whispered; "harder."   
Carol smiled. "Really?" Her hands slipped down to encircle her chest and the older woman began to carefully remove Therese's shirt. Therese raised her arms to help Carol and felt the material loosen, the cool air creating goosebumps on her skin.   
"Wow..." Carol whispered, almost to herself, her eyes scanning over the girl opposite her.  
"Please," Therese said quietly, "take yours off too."  
Carol grinned. "Someone's feeling bold tonight."  
"Please?"   
The smile twisted on the older woman's face into a look of almost agonised lust. "Say that again." She whispered, her blue eyes locking onto Therese's.  
" _Please_." Therese pleaded, her eyes widening as she heard the low whine in her own voice, ringing out in the silence.  
"Mmmm." A flicker of a smile passed Carol's face. "How much do you want it though?" She cocked her head to one side, her eyes travelling up Therese's naked chest again. "How willing are you to _beg_ for it?"  
Therese gasped quietly as a familiar fire pooled in her stomach, seeming to paralyse her. " _I- please Carol, please."_   
"You haven't forgotten your manners sweetheart." Carol smiled, attempting to compose herself, although Therese's voice was making her head spin with admittedly very inappropriate things that she wouldn't even have dared dream about a few days ago. Carefully, Carol removed her top and bra, smirking to herself as she heard Therese's gasp of wonder.  
Carol leaned towards Therese and briefly saw the younger girl's head tilt upwards to met hers before she felt those gentle, soft lips kissing her, kissing her as though she was giving herself up to Carol.   
Kissing her as though it was just the beginning again.


End file.
